


Zero's Thoughts

by Eri94



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri94/pseuds/Eri94
Summary: As the title says it's Zero's thoughts about Jude and him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever submitting a story on here. I wrote this after the finale but decide to post since we may never get more of Hit the Floor. This is short, but it was meant to be that way. All mistakes are my own.

It’s funny how things work. One minute he is standing at Derek and Asha’s wedding, a miracle itself. The next minute his boyfriend ends up with the bouquet in his hands. In his mind that was the best part, one day he’ll be the one getting married and that thought doesn’t terrify him. 

The next morning when Jelena called them into her office, her strange niceness made it seem like they were dying. Making him the star of the Devils was incredible. Though, he knows to stay on guard with her. Being called the ‘Kings of LA’, there was no one he would rather share the title with.

What is important at the moment is the gorgeous man cuddle up against his chest, that he almost let get away. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was to believe hat he would be better off alone. Almost turned his life into the Katy Perry song. From the very first moment he knew that Jude Kinkade was the only person he trusted in the world. Jude was team Zero from the very start. Even when Jude wasn’t talking to him, he still made sure that Zero knew he was still on his side. 

Neither of them had a good start in life. It fuels them to do better for each other. It was the reason he had no problem with creating an alibi for Jude when he thought Jude shot Jelena. He wanted Jude to understand that he deserves to have someone that is fully on his side of the court with him. 

When Jude told him that there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for him. He was speaking not only to Zero, but to Gideon also. He wasn’t just with him because of who Zero was, Jude wanted to be with Gideon as well. In all his life he never imagined that he would have ever let someone into his life completely. Being with Jude makes him want to break down his walls, if only just for him. It’s a nice feeling he thinks that he doesn’t have to bare the weight of his childhood on his own anymore. He had Jude and Jude had him.

Buying his old home terrified him, but when he told Jude what he did he knew it wasn’t a mistake. Jude wants the house to be completely perfect. He doesn’t just want a house, he wants to make that place a home for Zero and him. 

One day he will put that ring on his man’s finger. Gideon Kinkade does have a nice ring to it. Maybe even have a couple of kids.

Today, though, he’ll stay in bed with Jude thanking God that he was given this man.


End file.
